This application relates to devices, techniques, and materials for forming fuels and isolating waste material (e.g., hazardous contaminants) in fuels.
The Industrial Revolution has produced the infrastructure, mechanized equipment, appliances, and communications systems to stimulate civilization's 7 billion people to burn more than one million years' worth of fossil coal, oil, natural gas, and shale accumulations each year. In addition, the global-scale participation in the Industrial Revolution has produced interrelated problems of finite resource depletion and economic inflation, loss of productivity due to diseases that are initiated or exacerbated by air, water, and soil pollution, lack of confidence to adopt the work ethic required for long-term achievements, and global warming that threatens to trigger more severe climate changes by releasing methane and other greenhouse gases from previously frozen soils, melting ice packs, and anaerobic processes in sediments on ocean floors, rivers, lakes, and riparian areas.